Dear keeping me awake diary,
by YumeAndChii
Summary: *yawning*. Okaay, it's kinda late, 2:14 a.m., and I am still writing. This was a weird day.   So long, Good night, my dearest keeping-me-awake diary.      SasuSaku  Review please !


_Disclaimer__: Don't own. _

Day 1-Creepy day.

Hi there, little tiny shiny square thingy covered in a fluffy luffly purple stuff. It's me. Your master, owner, mentor,...dont'cha dare contradict me, understood? Huh! Oh, where was I? That's right, I'm Haruno Sakura and I just received you as a present from my piggy, best and stupid friend, Ino. Pss..don't tell her this, ok?

Until now I wasn't really into this kinda stuff like writing down your feelings into your personal diary, or the names of the guys you like, or whatever happened to you at school, but my so-called friends that is supposed to know that I don't like this things, Yamanaka Ino, bought it for me and she threatened me she'll kill Mr Teddy-Bear if I end up throwing the diary away in a random bin on the street.

So..for short introductions,

**Me**-Sakura

**My best friends**- Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata

**Friends(well friends that are boys)**-Naruto Uzumaki( he's a loud-mouth), Uchiha Sasuke( I hate him) Nara Shikamaru( freaking genius), Hyuuga Neji( yes, Hinata's cousin. )

**Mum**- away in Tokyo along with my stuff.

**Dad**-the same.

**School:** Konoha High School Academy

**Age**:17

**Date of birth**: March 28

**Height**: 161.0 cm

**Wight:** 45.4 kg( God, please don't let me get fat! )

**Fave foods**: Shiratama Anmitsu (mochi, bean jam, agar and pieces of fruit served in syrup)

**Least fave foods**: Spicy food.(Yuck!)

**Hobby**: Playing trivia, Memorization

Phew..that's it for personal information.

Noow, let me see what else happened today, just because I can feel Ino's eyes on me from her house, and she's really far, trust me.

Today I screamed as I heard my alarm clock ring in the morning. What the hell? It rang at 5:30! I usually get up at 6:30, for God's sake, another whole hour of sleep! Nevermind,I made some breakfast( noodles with chocolate syrup - mmm..so good ), I packed my things for school, I changed myself into normal clothes and left the pjs at home, opened the front door, closed the front door, locked the front door, stepped aside the stairs..okay, am I getting too much into details? I'm not used to writing this things, you know!

At school nothing interesting happened. I sat behind Sasuke in Chemistry, I got splashed by a car on my way home and hopefully Sasuke gave me a ride because it was kinda cold outside. When I arrived I said 'bye' to him and went into the house. I watched him leave, then I started doing my homework, trustful enough in Ino/Tenten/Hinata to call me and keep me busy on the phone so that I couldn't do my homework, but it never happened. That's when I decided to call each of them and it ended up that Tenten was at an Art exhibition and she couldn't talk, Hinata was with her parents at a restaurant and Ino was blocked inside the house, with no mobile phone, computer or tv due tu the fact that she got an F in the French test. Jeez, _F_ in _F_rench. Spooky, isn't it?

What else could I do?

Also phoned Shikamaru hoping to help me with the Geometry homework, but he was too busy discovering the relativity theory again, because Einstein's wasn't good enough. Then Neji was out of discuss, he was for sure with Hinata at the festive dinner. Well, and so remained Naruto and Sasuke. I called Naruto and he fortunately answered, even though with a full-mouth of ramen I think, but _still_ answered. He told me he was having ramen at Ichiraku's and he invited me to join him. Having no other things to do I accepted and told him I was going ot be there in about 10 minutes.

I got changed and when I left the house, guess who I bumped into? No- not the Math teacher. Right, I bumped into Uchiha-Prince, Sasuke. He was heading home from school and he wa- _what? _at that time? it was about 8 p.m. So I asked him and he pridefully told me that he helped Asuma-sensei with some paperwork. Okay, trustful enough.

What was I thinking when I asked him to come at Ichiraku's too ? Was I drunk? No, I don't think so.

And for goodness' sake- he accepted(!~#$%^&* dammit), claiming that he was really starving.

We walked along the street together and because it was dark, it was colder than I imagined when I left my sweater ant home. Then he surprised me- he offered me his jacket. How could he knew I was cold? Was he reading my mind now? Hope not, for his safety. Oh, yeah. He told me after a few seconds that he saw me shiver. What the hell is wrong with me? Of course everybody could have seen that. Okay, okay, Maybe I am the paranoid one here, got it. I took his jacket and went over. There was a minimum conversation between us, because he's not really the talkative type and I didn't dare him.

We reached Naruto and he was more than grateful to see Sasuke. They had their daily fight when it came to Naruto stealing Sasuke's ramen an I had to tear them apart. _Again. _

So, yeah, it was a great evening. When we left Naruto offered to walk me home but Sasuke opposed. He said that since his house is in the same way as mine, he should probably walk me home. Well, I was more than tired to argue so I accepted. My eyes were closing slowly and I hardly could walk further. I thought I had too much sake for that night.

"Wait, let me sit for a bit." I said, while moving towards the nearest bench."You can go without me if you want. I'm just a bit tired and my head hurts. Ohh..."

"Hn. No problem. I'll wait. " he said and he took a seat next to me.

I could feel his shirt touch my bare shoulder and I shivered again. I knew I had to carry on walking until we reached my house. It was a bit of an effort.

I sat up and started again " Okay, let's go. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked me. "Your eyes are red and you don't seem well."

Oh, no. Yeah I know what you are thinking. That he carried me bridal style, kissed me, and all the other _bleah_ things, but that's _not_ what happened.

Actually, in an instant my eyes shut close and I hardly clutched his shirt. Then.._..black._ Everything went black for me. And after a while I just found myself onto my bed, covered with a soft blanket that I was absolutely sure it wasn't mine. Then I noticed he was nowhere to be seen. I tried calling him but there was no reply. So I started writing this in my new-bling-bling , no, it's not bling bling, just kidding, Ino.

Anyway, it was a creepy day, since Sasuke acted strangely. I mean, this has never, ever happened to me before.

*yawning* I'm sooo tired. I need 10 hours of sleep. And- Oh My God! It's 2:17 a.m.

!Remember to set your alarm clock at 7 a.m. You have enough time( 1 h) to get ready for school.

Goodnight, dear keeping-me-awake diary.

_**A/N:**_ You see, I'm out of ideas for the other stories and I thought that I could start another one. tehe, don't be mad. this is really gonna be having a continuation. cont on me. **review!**


End file.
